The End: Is Only The Beginning
by LimitedTimeLoser
Summary: Pickles has had enough of Nathan and his shallow behavior.He quits Dethklok and begins his new life as simply Pickles. PicklesxOC Horrible summary. Please read and review.
1. Dethdinner

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOR DO I CLAIM TO OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT WERE CREATED BY THE MAKERS OF METALOCALYPSE. I ONLY ENJOY TO WATCH ON TV SOOO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I WILL BE SAD D:**

**OH A LITTLE NOTE FOR THE PEOPLE WHO AREN'T FAMILIAR WITH THE SHOW METALOCALYPSE YOU MAY NOTICE THE ODD GRAMMER FOR THE CHARACTER PICKLES, IT IS BECAUSE HE HAS A STRONG MID-WESTERN ACCENT. THIS WAS MY ATTEMPT AT HIS ACCENT. FOR THOSE WHO DO WATCH YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT I MEAN, RIGHT? **

**ENJOY :D**

**The End: Is Only The Beginning**

**DETHDINNER**

Pickles sat at the large dinner table next to Skwisgaar, noticeably hurt, agitated and antsy in his seat. Skwisgaar, had noticed how fidgety his auburn haired band mate was, it bothered him because he knew why. He knew what would come next if someone did or said the wrong thing. Well, partially. On the right side of the table where they had been sitting they could hear the lead singer tapping on his wine glass with a spoon. Nathan stood to his feet, "Excuse me. Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention? I just wanna say a couple of things!" Everyone directed their attention toward the man with an announcement. The manager, Charles, slightly sank into his seat and covered his face. "Oh God, Please God." he pleaded as Roy Cornickleson watched on. The singer continued once he knew he had everyone's attention. "I have a secret to uh, reveal, I, uh, there's been a bit of an uh, interoffice relationship going on and uh, Abigail and myself are an item." Everyone claps except: the angered Pickles, the embarrassed Charles, the inebriated William, the shocked Abigail, the preoccupied Toki, and Skwisgaar who felt his stomach knot up once he heard Pickles' teeth grit heavily.

"I just wanted to announce that. Thanks everyone, you're beautiful!" Nathan finished then sat back down.

In the middle of the table, the enraged drummer breaks his empty wine glass on the table unleashing his withheld wrath. He slammed his boney fist against table each time he yelled 'NO!'. His pierced eyebrows were nearly needled together. "No! No! No! No! No, you kin NAT have dis too! Ya FAT, GREEDY, ASSHOLE! Ya fucker! Ya- ya- ya destroyed the record! Ya fuckin' take everythin' ya see!" he grabbed the confused man's plate next to him and threw it on the floor. "An' ya just take!" he then did the same to Skwisgaar's plate. "And ya take!" The intoxicated William approached him from behind. "Hey, hey, hey!" he drunkenly grabbed Pickles trying to calm him down. Pickles struggled to get out of his grasp. "Get aff a' me! Get aff a' me!" he yelled angrily. Skwisgaar was just about to get out of his seat to take him out of the room, but changed his intent when Murderface asked, "What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Which resulted in Pickles relentlessly punching him in the face. Leaving the intoxicated bassist on the floor, with a bloody nose. "That'sch not schupposched to happen!" he yelled holding his face in pain. The drummer realized the blood on his hand and continues his rant, "Damn it! Fuck! I'm fucked! M'fuckin' fucked over here." he looks at each one of his band mates, "I got nothin'.. So. Ah'm gonna fuckin' take myself the fuck outta here. I fuckin' quit. I fuckin' QUIT!" he stood there and breathed for a moment. The looks on everyone's face wasn't surprising expect their '_emotionless robot_' of a manager, Charles. It finally got to him. He felt the sting rise from his tear ducts, before tears could form completely, he stormed out of there so that no one could attempt to confront him. As far as he was concerned he was DONE!

A couple of the klokiteers stood next to the door chatting and snickering about other klokiteers. They jumped when Pickles walked into the hall they stood in and yelled to the top of his lungs, "Get me the fuck outta here! NOW! Take me back to Mordhaus!" One of the hooded men spoke into his special watch, "Get a mini hatredkopter here immediately. Code silver!" Pickles furrowed a pierced brow, he had no idea _what the hell _code silver _meant_. Nor did he care to know, as long as it got him back to Mordhaus quickly. He asked the tallest klokiteer, "You gotta smoke?" the faceless man went in his pocket and gave him a single cigarette and tossed him a Dethklok lighter.

"Thenks man."

"No problem at all,sire."

After mintues of ranting to the random klokiteers as he smoked , his transportation arrived. He ran outside, hopped into the copter and lit up a joint he had in his suit pocket to help clear his mind until he got home at least.

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU LIKE,LOVE, OR HATE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :)**

**|LIMITED|**


	2. Fed Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOR DO I CLAIM TO OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT WERE CREATED BY THE MAKERS OF METALOCALYPSE. I ONLY ENJOY TO WATCH ON TV SOOO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I WILL BE SAD D:**

**THE ONLY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER THAT I CREATED ARE ALYX,TRACY, AND THE NAMELESS BELL HOP. IF ALYX SEEMS VERY MARY SUE-ISH PLEASE INFORM ME BECAUSE I KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT CAN BE...**

**OH A LITTLE NOTE FOR THE PEOPLE WHO AREN'T FAMILIAR WITH THE SHOW METALOCALYPSE YOU MAY NOTICE THE ODD GRAMMER FOR THE CHARACTER PICKLES, IT IS BECAUSE HE HAS A STRONG MID-WESTERN ACCENT. THIS WAS MY ATTEMPT AT HIS ACCENT. FOR THOSE WHO DO WATCH YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT I MEAN, RIGHT? **

**ENJOY :D**

**T****he ****E****nd****:****I****s ****O****nly ****T****he ****B****eginning**

**F****ed ****U****p**

It's after 12am, Pickles bursts through his room doors not thinking clearly. He'd forgotten that that she was staying at Mordhaus while he was gone due to him saying, "I want ya ta be the first thing I see when I come back home." The black haired girl jumped out of her sleep. Her hazel-blue eyes were halfway open when he flicked on the lights. She covered her eyes and said, "Um guys, don't you think it's a little late to be cleaning?" her olive hand moved away from her face but she started to squint. "Pickles?…Pickles!" She hopped out of bed and jumped into his arms. The excited young woman hugged him as tight as she could. "Hey Aly." Once he spoke, it seemed to finally click in her head.

"You're back awfully early."

"Yee-uh." he shrugged.

She furrowed a brow, placed her hand on her hips and looked at him. This was definitely not the reaction she was expecting.

"Is something wrong Red? How'd the dinner go?" she grabbed his hand.

"I can't believe you just called me Red." he joked.

**XXXXXXXX**

The ginger haired drummer stormed into the room and switched on the light. An olive skinned,black haired young woman was asleep with the book _Skwisgaar Is Ams Dick_ in her right hand, cell phone laying flat on her flat exposed belly, and left hand hanging off the bed. Pickles hated having to wake her up but he did what he had to do.

"Alyx! Git up! We're leavin'! **NOW**!" he demanded with an upset look written over his face. Her eyes flickered open and closed repeatedly, until she realized Pickles was _really_, there grabbing his clothes from his dresser and tossing them on the bed. She finally hopped out of bed. A puzzled expression played along her face as she approached the busy redhead. It took her a while but she finally spoke after failing to put pieces together.

"Baby? Wh- what the _hell_ is going on?" she asked softly with her arms folded standing in front of him. He walks past her, places the items in his arms on the bed and goes up to her.

"Alyx, I did it. I feckin' quit! I quit!" he looked at her with confidence and smiles. Then continues to remove clothes from the closet.

"Quit? What do you mean? You-" her eyes widened in horror. "You _quit_ Dethklok? Did you forget how fucking psychotic your fans are? What if they try to attack Mordhaus again? Or kill themselves…Or try to kill you…and the others!" she nearly yells. He walks over to her.

"Whatever _dey_ do at Mordhaus will be sad fer the guys but.. We won't be here to partake in the action.. Yer over exaggerating.. Ahfdensen ain't gonna let _det_ shit happen.. Anyway, it's better fer me, fer _us_.. Trust me." he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "After, bein in Dethklok we're set fer life! Now, please call some klokiteers at help us pack up."

She looked at him with her eyebrows nearly reaching her forehead, he looked at her but Alyx looked away. Pickles knew she wanted more answers but he wanted to get his shit out first before he went into detail. He knew she would stick next to his side especially at a time like this.. he needed support. The younger woman walked to grab her phone from the bed to call the klokiteers.

"Uh hi. Yeah, Pickles needs a few of you guys here, fast." the servant on the other line agreed with no hesitation. Within 5min. Three klokiteers stood on the opposite side of the door waiting to be given their orders. She invited them in as Pickles put his dreads in a messy ponytail.

"What are our assignments, sire?" they stood there with their arms behind their backs.

"Hey guys, this'll probably be yer last order from me well.. Besides drivin' us to Palamore. So uh, help us pack my clothes, an' pictures, an' books.. Whatever personal shit ya fiand. Jus' don't worry aboot the big furniture an' have everythin' cleaned up after we leave. Gaht it?" Pickles commanded. The klokiteers started to join in immediately.

"Yes sire."

"Pickles.. Call me, Pickles."

"Yes sir- sorry. Pickles"

Alyx looked at him in astonishment. Once she snapped out of it she began to pack her own things to keep her from thinking so hard. The scarlet dreaded, thirty one year old man stood behind her with his arms wrapped her waist. The beautiful olive skinned girl felt him stand close behind her. The corners of her mouth lifted up forming a smile as he whispered into her ear. "Lemme help ya wit dis." then softly kissed her neck. He helped her pack her things.

After both of their personal belongings were packed, the klokiteers took their luggage to the awaiting limo. Alyx quickly entered the limo as Pickles talked to one of the klokiteers.

"Yer drivin' us, right?"

"Yes s- Yes, I am."

"Great.. Any paparazzi, reporter, whatever ya see that looks like they could be a prahblem.. snipe 'em. And uh, thenks fer werkin' fer me," he handed the hooded servant $5,000.00 in a rubber band. The man took the cash hesitantly. " Thanks you. Thanks Mr. Pickles."

"What's yer name dude?"

"Phil. Phil Webster."

"Alright, Phil. Take us ta the Palamore resort."

"Sure thing."

Pickles got into the limo and sat next to the still baffled Alyx. He looked at her and sighed.

"Alyx," the ex-percussionist moved closer to her, he placed an arm around her as comfort. Then, he took a deep breath, looked into her scintillating eyes, that twinkles from moon light and dim interior lighting of the limo. Finally, he spoke again, " Everythin' is _fiane_, I'm _fiane_. _You're fiane_. Cheer up an' don't worry none. I'll explain when we get ta the hotel." he grinned at her hoping she would just trust him. She looked down then back up to speak but before any words could slid through her parted lips he cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger, then kissed her deeply. The kiss had so much love and affection. Once, it was over she smiled and laid her head on his scrawny shoulder.

"You know.. Pickles, you could have just _told _me to shut up." she joked.

"Yee-uh, but Ah've been wantin' ta kiss ya since I gaht back." he whispered back, he saw that she was going to speak again, he kissed her once more. She traced circles on his pant leg. Their loving eyes met," I rather like it when you shut me up." He grinned his signature crooked grin, then he placed a finger on her nose and winked at her. Pickles wanted to tell her why he quit. Why he was fine with not being in Dethklok anymore? He wanted her to know what he feels for her. He was sure she wondered why he hadn't kicked her to the curb yet? The red head decided to wait until they got to Palamore so he could study both her body language and her facial expression when he told her. The ride to their destination wasn't as long as it seemed . Though, due to Alyx falling asleep it left Pickles to do nothing but think. Which made the ride seem so continuous. He slightly rested his head on hers and closed his eyes, contemplating his words for later.

Once they finally arrived at the hotel Alyx was deeply asleep in the comfort of the ex-drummer's arms.

"Master, we've reached your destination.. I mean Pickles."

Pickles waved his hand dismissively.

"I know it'll taime gettin' used ta." he then gently shook his sleeping lover.

"Alyx babe."

"Huh," she rubbed her half-lidded eyes. "Oh, we're here?" Pickles extended an arm out to help her out of the limo.

"Yee-uh."

He held her small, smooth hand in his as they walked into the revolving doors of the beautiful Palamore Resort. The klokiteer that drove them there removed his hood and carried in their luggage. As he did that, the couple approached the front desk. There they meet the matured, blonde receptionist.

" Hi, Welcome to the Palamore Resort and Spa. Are you checking in? Oh dear, where is my brain. Haha, hello and Ms. Strife. I'm Tracy, what may I help you with?" the older woman smiled at the welcomed guests.

"Uh, first we need ta know if dere's any rooms available rooms at dis tiame?" the dreaded man asked.

"Um, give me a moment." She started to check her computer.

"Sure," he said to the blonde then he directed his attention to Alyx. "You awake now?" he joked with a smirk on his face.

"Yee-uh, thenks!" Alyx mocked. Which received laughter from both the receptionists and Pickles himself.

"Gahd, do ya practice yer impressions a' me?" he asked still chuckling. Alyx shook her head and giggled a little more.

"Nah, I've been around you long enough to know enough to know how to do a great impressive without practice."

"Ah've worked wit da guys fer aboot nine years and dey never did my voice right."

Without saying a word she looked at him saying "_of course not_."

He smiled," You've gaht a point." The guys voices were all so uniquely different from the one another's you had: heavy and gravely, deep with a ridiculously thick accent, high pitched with an odd accent, and a guy with very thick lisp.

"For how long sir?" Tracy asked.

"At least.. a week. We didn't plan.. sorta had an emergency."

Tracy nodded," I understand."

Alyx squeezed his hand and looked at him. He choose to not acknowledge her silent question. The attractive receptionist continued to check available and future vacancy. She smiled and looked back at them.

"Well, I have spectacular news there are three suites available for the next two weeks actually. And lucky for you two, one of the suites is the Presidential suite. The Presidential suite is breathtaking, it consists of two bedrooms, it has a balcony with an amazing view of the beach, it also-" she was interrupted by Pickles.

"I think we'll take dat one." he said smiling looking at Alyx.

"**Damn straight**!" she nearly shouted eagerly. The ex-drummer and receptionist laughed at her anxiousness.

She giggled a bit more before asking, "Cash or card?"

He reached into his back pocket for his wallet and took out his credit card.

"Card." he answered simply and gave his card to woman behind the marble desk. Alyx mocked the way Pickles said '_card_'. Tracy and Alyx burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh ," Pickles tease, he pulled Alyx into an impatient kiss.

"Sahrry ya had ta see dat Tracy." he grins still looking at Alyx.

"It's cool. It's think you two are just adorable," she giggled. "Oh and I need your I.D." she notes, he takes his I.D. out of his wallet and gives it to her.

"Only two occupants, yes?"

"Correct." his bright green eyes look over at his girlfriend, expectantly. She notices him glaring at her.

"_What_?" She asks.

"Haha, nothin'. I just expected ya ta ya know mahck me when I said '_Correct_'."

"**WOW!**" she says in pretend shock. "Why would I do something like _that_? That's not me _**at all**_!" She shoved playfully. He pulled her into a hug and held her there. They noticed Tracy standing next to the printer behind her.

She yawned a little, "It's finalizing now. Here's your I.D. and credit card." Pickles put his cards back into his wallet. The happy but yet tired couple sighed happily.

"Here ya go! Now could you sign here." she pointed to the line at the bottom. He signed the paper simply, "Pickles". The receptionist put the paper into a folder and stamped it. "Okay, you're all set to go! Your room is on the 5th floor... Oh, silly me! Here's your room key. I need my coffee." She giggled handing them their key card.

"Thenks, Tracy."

"Yee-uh..Thenks!" Alyx joked knowing she would get a reaction from Pickles. Tracy smiled," Is there anything else I can help you two with?"

"Um, see we don't need anyone knowing we're naht at Mordhaus, fer da tiame bein. So is der a waaay ya could uhh-um.. Damn, where's Ahfdensen when ya need 'em" Pickles said slightly confused.

"Conceal our information. Anyone with a mic, camera or questions pertaining to our whereabouts, they're to not know we're here. No one.. Not Dethklok nor his manager, Charles Ofdensen.. For right now at least." Alyx finishes, all that time sitting in during conferences at Mordhaus really paid off.

"Yee-uh 'cause Ah'm s'posed ta be in Zimbabwe with 'em."

Tracy nodded.

" I could assign you a personal group of help. Bellhop, food runner, housekeeping team whatever you need. Just call the front desk, ask for me and I'll connect you to needed department.

Pickles scartched his red bearded, "Perfect."

"And don't worry about additional charge, its on us!"

Alyx pulled $2,000.00 out of her bag and gave it to the front desk clerk, who was about to turn it down but took it when they insisted she deserved it.

"Thanks so much." she smiled broadly.

"No, thank you." Alyx said.

The bell hop carried their luggage to their room. In the elevator, Pickles made Alyx and the young bellhop laugh as he sang _Love In An Elevator_ By _Aerosmith_ purposely off key.

_Love in an elevator_

_Livin' it up when I'm goin' down_

_Love in an elevator_

_Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground_

Pickles thought to himself "_As long as I got her, bein' a regular jack off might not be dat bahd._"

Besides, he _was_ in Dethklok after all.. He'll never _truly_ be a regular jack off, he'll be _a wealthy _jack off.. That'll never _need _to jack off.. He liked the sound of that.

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU LIKE,LOVE, OR HATE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. ALSO TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT SHE SEEMS TOO MARY SUE OR WHATEVER, AGAIN I KNOW IT MAY BE ANNOYING. HOPEFULLY SHE ISN'T LOL :)**

**|LIMITED|**


End file.
